


Surrogate Sister

by jeaniusbell



Series: Narry [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeaniusbell/pseuds/jeaniusbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry were just two guys with a deep love for each other. And when they're thinking of have kids, it doesn't work as planned. Being both males, they cannot conceive themselves. Yet, Harry decides to try ask his sister, Gemma, if she'd be a surrogate. And for some silly reason, she accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0: Please sister dearest

Niall and Harry were 24, and probably in love as they were the first time they met each other. One thing felt like it was missing, a child. Harry knew he wanted to be a father, after looking over other’s children multiple times. Niall knew he wasn’t best suited for parenthood, but he could care less, he had Harry with him for the ride.

“Babe…can we adopt?” Harry asked Niall, while Niall watched the television.

“Harry, I’ve told you, I don’t want to adopt.” Niall said, still watching the television.

Harry knew Niall was stubborn, and whatever his mind was set on, he wouldn’t try change his mind. Of course, that’s why they were dating at the moment.

“But…how else could we have a kid? It’s not like you’re a female, or that I am.” Harry said, sighing.

“There’s other ways… Figure it out.” Niall said.

“Well, there’s always surrogacy.” Harry suggested. It’s not like Niall didn’t want a kid, but the idea of someone carrying their child was stupid. He didn’t want the women growing too attached, or being abused, or anything.

“No.” Niall said, in a stern and stubborn way.

“Do you _want_ kids with me, Niall?” Harry asked, he was curious now. He’s suggested whatever he could, and nothing worked.

“Of course I do, but I don’t like the idea of someone else carrying our child…someone we’ve never met before.” Niall said.

“We could ask someone we _know_.” Harry said, while kind of rolling his eyes.

“Like who?” Niall asked, finally shutting the television off.

“ _Like_ …” Harry hesitated; he didn’t have an answer right now.

“Like who… Exactly–,” Niall was saying before Harry yelled, accidentally, his late answer.

“Like my sister, Gemma. She’d be great. I have one sister, and she could do this. Come on, we both have similar qualities, other than the fact she’s female, and isn’t as great of a singer.” Harry said, adding some small jokes.

“ _Fine_ , _you_ _have to ask her_ though. I don’t want to ask her… That’d be awkward. _Since I called her fit that one time_ …” Niall laughed awkwardly.

“Yeah, we’re never speaking of _that_ again.” Harry said, laughing, as he walked away.

Harry was on the phone with his ‘adoring sister,’ as he called her when she answered. From the tone, she knew Harry was calling for something, not saying it’s important.

“What do you need?” Gemma asked Harry, obviously annoyed to what he would want.

“I need to ask you something…” Harry said, “Err, could you be a surrogate?” Harry felt awkward asking his older sister this, because it felt so wrong.

“Um,” Harry heard Gemma coughing, “ _What_?” Gemma yelled into the phone. “ _You_ want _me_ to be _your surrogate_?” Gemma asked, not sure if she should laugh or be serious.

“Yeah… Niall and I were talking about kids… But since neither of us are female–,” Harry was saying before Gemma bursts into laughter.

“You’re _very_ feminine though Harry.” Gemma joked.

“ _Not the point Gem_ , I don’t have…female parts.” Harry said. “Okay, whatever about that, he wouldn’t adopt, or have some random surrogate, so I suggested you. Since we’re siblings, by blood, and we kind of look a-like.” Harry rambled.

“Harry, this is weird. Why me… Why not someone else. Like one of your multiple female friends.” Gemma said, laughing.

“ _Because_ …none of them look like me. I’m pretty sure Niall would want his kid to at least share something with me… Like the dimples, or the green eyes, or the confusingly straight-curly hair I have.” Harry said.

“ _No_ Harry, ask someone else. Maybe you could ask Cousin Ella, she’s old enough…isn’t she?” Gemma said.

“I think yes, but that’s not the point. It wouldn’t be the same.” Harry argued.

“Okay, let me think about it little bro.” Gemma said, “I have to go. Dinner tonight.”

“See you Gem, love you.” Harry said, laughing.

“Love you too…weirdo.” Gemma said, laughing, and probably – definitely – rolling her eyes.

“So…what did she say?” Niall asked, as soon as he heard Harry sigh.

“She said ‘I’ll think about it,’ but not exactly that, but that’s beside the point.” Harry said, rubbing his head a little. “Why is this so complicated… Why can’t we just give birth. Females complain all the time…” Harry said, laughing.

“Because Harry… I don’t know. If we could, that’d be a miracle.” Niall said, shrugging a little.

* * *

A week later, Gemma arrived at Harry and Niall’s flat, no idea why they still lived in a flat – especially if starting a family was now on their list.

“Gemma!” Harry yelled, bringing Gemma into a hug.

“Hey Harry…” Gemma said, hugging back.

“So… Did you think about it?” Harry asked, with hopeful eyes.

“Yeah, did you?” Niall asked, coming behind Harry, and frightening Gemma.

“Niall.” Gemma said, in a frightened tone, “You scared me, Blondie.” Gemma joked.

“I’m not even blond anymore…” Niall said, lifting a piece of his – natural – brown hair.

“I know, but you’re forever Blondie to me.” Gemma said, ruffling Niall’s hair.

“Gemma, back on topic – not that you’re not hot Niall – but what did you think?” Harry asked.

“Err, I don’t think I’ll–,” Gemma began saying before Harry sighed.

“Gemma, please?” Harry whined.

“Harry no!” Gemma said, trying to leave. Before she could try, Harry stopped her, and turned her to face the two boys.

“Gem…” Harry said, batting his eyelashes, as if he was trying to be cute.

“Fine Harry!” Gemma gave in; noticing how much Niall and Harry really wanted this – and how annoying Harry’s eyelashes were when he batted them.

“Yes!” Harry and Niall – mostly Harry – yelled before tackling Gemma into a hug.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what do we do now…” Gemma said.

“Well first of all…Niall will do what he does best.” Harry said, winking at his boyfriend, in which Niall just raised an eyebrow. “Masturbate?” Harry said, chuckling a little, while Niall started blushing.

“You’re an arse Harry, I do not masturbate a lot…” Niall said, looking at the ground.

“Oh you do. I’ve heard you moan… Luckily it’s only you and I here…” Harry said, winking at Niall.

“Shut up!” Niall said, pushing Harry a little.

“Okay, back to normal, Gemma, we go to like a clinic or something, and Niall wanks into some cup, and a sperm, or a couple, are mixed in with your eggs.” Harry said, rushing, but slowly saying, what is supposed to happen.


	2. I: I'm doing this because I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemma's one month in, Gemma's fairly excited. But maybe Niall and Harry are more excited. Harry's a little over protective, ahem, too over protective.

> In **_month one_** , nothing is as bad… —Gemma

  After a few week of trying, Gemma finally got the confirmation she was pregnant. She called Harry as soon as possible, while Niall was out, and told him the great news. Harry freaked out, and Gemma swore she could hear him crying.

_“Hey little bro,” Gemma says into her phone, when Harry answers._

_“Hey Gems.” Harry mutters, still tired, because he was taking a nap before Gemma called._

_“I have good news, baby bro.” Gemma said, giggling into the phone._

_“Hmm, and what’s that?” Harry muttered – still tired._

_“Your big sister is pregnant…with Niall’s kid.” Gemma said, smirking on her side, and laughing._

_“Wait– you’re pregnant?” Harry yelled, hurting Gemma’s ears, “Really?” Harry said, with hope in his voice._

_“Yeah, just got back from the hospital, and they confirmed I’m officially one week.” Gemma said, smiling happily – mostly because her little brother would be getting a child, even if it were through her._

_“Oh my god, I can’t wait to tell Niall.” Harry said happily. “Oh god, for once masturbation was good.” Harry muttered jokingly._

_“Ew, Harry, even though I technically carry his kid, I have no intention of listening about masturbation.” Gemma muttered, pretending to gag on her side._

_“Har, har, Gem.” Harry muttered sarcastically._

_“I’ve got to go, mum’s calling – probably asking how it went.” Gemma said, “See you bro.”_

_“Bye Gems, love you so much!” Harry said, yelling the last bit, and probably hurting Gemma’s ears._

* * *

 

At the end of the month, Gemma decided it was best to spend more time with Niall and Harry. Thinking that, Gemma was spending the day with the boys, doing whatever was safe for them.

“What first?” Niall asked. Gemma shrugged, while Harry pondered.

“I think we should watch a movie.” Harry suggested, since that’s something normal.

“But,” Gemma whined, “I think we should just walk, or go and get some fresh air.” Gemma said, still whining.

“Okay…” Harry sighed, “We can go walk in the park, or something.” Harry shrugged.

“Sounds great.” Gemma nodded, “how about Hyde?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice. I’ll go get some coats, it looks cold out.” Harry said. 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Gemma was finally too cold to throw snowballs around with her brother, and his boyfriend. Harry decided they would go to the nearby café. Since Gemma was so cold, Niall offered his second sweater to her.

“Thanks,” Gemma murmured, “you’re very sweet, Niall.” Gemma jokingly pinched Niall’s cheeks, leaving him groaning.

“Hey, don’t pick on my boyfriend.” Harry said, wrapping his arm around Niall. “Only I can do that.” Harry winked jokingly.

“Yeah— wait, what?” Niall said, looking at his boyfriend, “you don’t get to pick on me, I get to pick on you.” Niall poked Harry’s forehead teasingly.

“No,” Harry whined, “stop it!”

“Hey now, let’s go get something to drink…I’m freezing from this weather.” Gemma said, wrapping the sweater, Niall let her borrow, closer.

“Sure, who’s paying?” Harry asked, before anyone could say ‘me’ Harry said, “Me.”

“I wanted to pay,” Niall whined childishly. Gemma rolled her eyes, her brother was twenty-four almost, and here he is, trying to outdo his own boyfriend.

“Okay, let’s go before your little baby starts getting cold too.” Gemma said, dragging her brother and his boyfriend

* * *

At the end of the first month, Gemma experienced the first morning sickness. It wasn’t as bad, only a few times in the last week of the month. Harry was worried about her, wondering if maybe she was regretting doing this for them. Niall didn’t care, because all he cared about was he was getting a child – even though it’s with his boyfriend’s sister technically, he’s just glad it could happen.

“Thank you,” Niall mentioned on the last day of the month, when Gemma was at their place eating dinner with them. It was a weekly tradition, until the baby is born.

“No problem,” Gemma shrugged. Harry was in the kitchen, preparing the dinner, while Niall and Gemma sat on the couch, watching the television a bit.

“Niall!” Niall heard Harry yell, “Yes?” Niall yelled back. “Do you want to come help me?” Harry yelled back. Niall looked at Gemma who motioned Niall to go help. “Okay, I will.” Niall shouted.

“Feel free to watch anything.” Niall said, pointing towards the stack of movies, “most of it is your brother’s cheesy romance movies that he pretends he doesn’t like to look more ‘manly’ in front of our mates.”

Gemma giggled as Niall walked into the kitchen. “Silly Harry,” Gemma muttered, going to check on the movie selection.

* * *

That night, Gemma watched three movies, two of them with her brother and Niall. At the end of the third one, all three of them had fallen asleep.

Niall had his head tucked in Harry’s neck, cuddling closely to his boyfriend. While Gemma was on the other side, resting her head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry, as he usually did, had his arm wrapped around his older sister and his boyfriend, almost protectively.

The next morning, Anne arrived to her only son’s flat – for a surprise visit. Anne missed her son, and phone calls were not enough to not miss him. She had her spare key, opening the door. Her son was twenty-three, and lived with his boyfriend – which was hard for her, because she couldn’t see him all the time anymore.

“Harry,” Anne said, entering his flat. It was nine in the morning, and Anne arrived just half an hour ago to London.

Anne walked around, entering the kitchen, where no one was. Then made her way to the TV room, where see found her kids and Niall.

“Harry,” Anne cooed, pushing her son’s shoulder a little, carefully trying not to wake up Gemma and Niall.

“Mmm,” Harry mumbled in his sleep. Stirring around a bit, not enough to wake up the two sleeping beside him.

“Harry,” Anne cooed more. A minute after, Harry opened his eyes slowly, sleepily wiping his eyelids.

“Mum?” Harry mumbled, still wiping his eyelids still. “Did you just arrive here?” Harry asked, finally awake.

“I came to see you, and found you cuddling with your sister and boyfriend.” Anne said, pointing to the two who were cuddled into Harry. “How is she?” Anne asked.

“She’s doing fine, finally experienced morning sickness this week.” Harry muttered, chuckling a little.

“Oh, must be terrible.” Anne said.

“Eh, she said she’s doing it because she loves me, and thinks it’s great Niall and I want a child.” Harry said happily.

* * *

 

“Mum,” Gemma mumbled, opening her eyes slowly. “What are you doing here?” Gemma asked.

“I came to visit your brother, since I haven’t seen him in so long.” Anne replied, as she softly touched Gemma’s hair. “How are you sweetie?” Anne asked, worrying about how tired her daughter was right now.

“Oh not that bad, you know, pregnancy stuff is kind of coming slowly.” Gemma shrugged, rubbing her eyes a bit.

“I hated the first month, it was a bit boring,” Anne said, chuckling softly, before kissing her daughter’s cheek.

“I know… I thought this was going to be fun… But Harry kind of…moved me in here and now I’m going to be living with my younger brother and his boyfriend.” Gemma groaned. Not that she didn’t love her brother, but she was spending almost nine months living with her brother. It should be hard, she spent most of her life with him anyway.

“Oh, poor Gem. I think he’s being fatherly and wants his child near him, but obviously you’re the carrying said child and he wants you around.” Anne said, smiling at her son’s protectiveness.

“Yeah, yeah. I guess if his partner was pregnant, this is exactly what he would be doing. Too bad boys couldn’t get pregnant, because I would love to see Niall pregnant.” Gemma joked.

“That would be quite something,” Anne commented, “Oh dear, he would eat more than usual…” Anne joked at the thought.

“Oh yeah, I could see that.” Gemma commented, “He would eat more…odd things, wouldn’t he?” Gemma laughed.

“I don’t know, in the years I’ve known the boy, he kind of eats weird things sometimes…” Anne joked.

“Can you stop talking about Niall?” Harry said, walking down his stairs. “I know he’s not here, but… Never mind, I’m pretty sure he would agree with you two and laugh…” Harry said, realizing that what Anne and Gemma were talking about was true.

* * *

 

The first month for Gemma was spent trying to sneak out from her brother and her brother’s boyfriend – not that it worked all the time. She remembers sneaking out to go for a walk, and ended up running into one of their friends, who just brought he back to the flat. All Gemma knew, was that this was going to be a long nine months, or so.


	3. II: It's not bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's month two, and Gemma's tired of having to be at her brother's. So she asks Niall to take Harry on a date, while she invites a friend over.

> In **_month two_** , it feels normal… —Gemma

          It’s month two, and Gemma is still trapped in the flat. She’s been out a couple times, only with Harry and/or Niall. She’s had some friends over, but they have to leave, says her stern younger brother. Gemma would joke about how Harry’s a friend block, instead of a cockblock. Not that she would say that, because Harry would possibly get offended.

          “Can you…I don’t know… Take Harry on a date?” Gemma pleaded to Niall, who was leaving for work. “Please, I want to get outside, without hanging around you two all the time. I love you two, but you’re a bit to protective in the first months…” Gemma groaned. “I don’t care if you do this in four months, but right now, the worst thing that could happen is nothing.” Gemma rolled her eyes now.

          “Fine, I’ll try talk to him about a date.” Niall said, “I have to go Gemma, see you.” Niall said, smiling and waving before the closed the door. Gemma fist pumped, mostly hopefully.

          Later that night, Harry and Niall were leaving on the date Niall promised Gemma.

          “Now, I don’t want you getting hurt.” Was all Harry said before Niall dragged him out the house before he could set other rules.

          Gemma smiled to herself, before texting a friend. He wasn’t a local friend, but he’s been staying here for a while, getting ready to release a new album. He was cool, and Gemma doesn’t really know how they met one day, but somehow it happened. Now they talk all the time, and he’s been wanting to hang out forever.

>           **_“I’ll be over…”_** He replied.

          Half an hour later, Gemma heard a knock and she saw a familiar face. He smiled at her, with the dimples she’s seen a lot from his – many – pictures.

          “Hello, Ashton.” Gemma smiled, welcoming Ashton into her – ahem, her brother’s home. “Come in,” Gemma said, pointing towards the inside of the flat. “I’m sorry it took forever to make plans.” Gemma apologized.

          Ashton was her brother’s age, but Gemma found that she had a lot in common with the boy. He was kind of like Harry, but maybe his hair was lighter, and he could _actually_ play an instrument.

          “Oh it’s fine, I understand your brother’s a little overprotective.” Ashton said, stepping into the flat. “I mean I guess I do, I don’t understand why he is at the moment.” Ashton said.

          “I said the same thing, that’s why I convinced his boyfriend to take him on a date tonight.” Gemma said. “Thank god, I spent the past two months basically sitting with them, or going out with them.” Gemma groaned.

          “I’ve spent most of my time in the studio. Which is kind of weird, because I get only a few solos, but I guess drums are sometimes important?” Ashton said, giggling a little.

          “Hey, drums are cool.” Gemma said, ruffling Ashton’s hair a little.

          “Hey, I know you’ve been cooped in here, maybe we should go out or something. Dinner or just a walk?” Ashton suggested.

          “I’d love to… Mostly because I swear this is the first time they left me by myself in the longest time.” Gemma said.

          “Okay, what are you up for?” Ashton asked, opening the door again, while Gemma grabbed a jacket. “I think… I mean if you want, we could tag along with my mates? They’re going to a restaurant.” Ashton suggested.

          “Sure, I’d like to meet them.” Gemma said.

          And there they were, sitting in a restaurant with the rest of the band. They all looked awkward, but that suddenly changed.

          “So Gemma, Ashton here tells us you’re pregnant,” Calum said, with a happy smile on his face.

          “Yeah, two months now, isn’t it, hey Ash?” Michael chimes in.

          “Yeah, we heard you’re the surrogate for your brother,” Luke adds.

          “Guys, shut up.” Ashton says, with a stern look on his face. “I’m sorry, they’re idiots who like to bug people.” Ashton says.

          “Oh no, it’s fine. My brother’s the same age as you guys… His boyfriend is just as immature as him. I guess that’s why they love each other.” Gemma said.

          “Hey, so would you date Ashton?” Calum asked, while Gemma went wide eyed at the random question. “I’m just saying…but you’d be a hot couple.” Calum added innocently.

          “Yeah, I can see that. Imagine that… Their kids would be cute with little dimples.” Michael added, pretending to take a picture of Gemma and Ashton.

          “Oh, and I bet they would be smart like Gemma, but drumming skills like Ashton.” Luke adds.

          “Trust me Gemma, they’re being idiots.” Ashton says. “I think they drunk when they look at alcohol.” Ashton jokes.

          “Oh no, it’s fine.” Gemma shrugs it off, “Although, how does Luke know that if we had a kid, that they would have my smarts?” Gemma teased.

          Ashton blushed lightly, “Err…because I’ve talked about you…a lot.” Ashton admitted. The three other boys burst into laughter, when they saw their drummer’s flushed face.

          “Aww, aren’t you a sweetie?” Gemma teased, pulling Ashton’s cheeks even more teasingly.

          “Ugh…” Ashton groaned, placing his head on the table. Gemma giggle a little, before noticing Calum taking a picture of hi band mate.

>           **_“A little upset mate? – cal”_** Calum posted to their main Twitter account.

          “Stop taking pictures.” Ashton groaned, “I don’t want pictures right now.” Ashton said, his voice muffled more from the table.

          “Says the person who still takes the most selfies.” Gemma teased. Ashton groaned once before sticking his middle finger up at Gemma. Gemma rolled her eyes, “Dick.” Gemma joked.

          “Of course I am.” Ashton said, sitting up straight.

          “At least you aren’t afraid to admit it.” Gemma said.

          Ashton stuck his tongue out, “Yeah, yeah.”

          Gemma was about to respond when her phone vibrated. She looked at her phone, only to see that it was Harry.

>           **_“Err, so there’s no need to come home…at least until morning. Okay? –H.”_** Harry texted, and Gemma furrowed her eyebrows. She only wanted a night out, but he’s allowing it longer. Wait…ew.

          “So, Harry said I can’t go home tonight… Do you think I can stay with you guys tonight?” Gemma said.

          “Sure, it’s no problem Gem.” Ashton said. When he called Gemma, Gem, the boys starting teasing him again and making kissy faces this time. “Shut up idiots.” Ashton groaned.

          “Thanks a million.” Gemma said.

* * *

That’s how Gemma’s second month ended, her staying at a new friend’s place. It wasn’t quiet like it was at Harry’s but at least it was fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashton, in this mini-series, might just only like Gemma. I don't know how to feel about this. I think they'd be cute together, but I don't know if I want to put them together. So there will be hints of the two being a couple. So if you feel like they should get together, tell me?


	4. III: Oh fuck, it's bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's month three, and morning sickness is becoming more frequent.

> In **_month three_** , the morning sickness comes more frequent. Wait, it’s not only in the morning… —Gemma

          It was month three, and all Gemma was experiencing now was morning sickness. Whether it be Harry, Niall or even Ashton, she would always have someone worried for her. Since morning sickness wasn’t only in the morning, the boys all made sure Gemma was prepared.

Ever since last month, Harry was allowing Gemma out of the house more, as long as it was someone he had met before. He liked Ashton, and liked their band too. He approved of Gemma’s new friend.

          “I’m here for Gemma,” Ashton said, when Niall answered the door. “Is she ready?” Ashton asked.

          “Oh, almost, she kind of got morning sickness mid-change. It was awkward.” Niall said, chuckling loudly. “She should be finished in a couple minutes. You can sit if you want.” Niall said, welcoming their guest.

          Ashton smiled before walking towards the couch. It was a normal routine the whole month, Gemma would be a little late because or morning sickness, so Ashton would find himself sitting on the couch.

          “Hey, Ash, give me a few minutes. I have to grab my bag.” Gemma said, when she peaked downstairs. Ashton only nodded, waiting for Gemma a little longer shouldn’t hurt.

“So, you and Gemma?” Niall teased, sitting near Ashton. “Are you ever going to ask her out?” Niall asked, with the same hint of teasing.

“Probably never,” Ashton commented, fiddling with his fingers now, as he was now nervous.

“Come on, the Styles aren’t scary.” Niall teased, “I know how you feel, I was scared shitless to ask out Harry, turns out he was the one to ask me out anyway.” Niall told Ashton.

“Hmm…” Ashton hummed, wondering why Niall was telling him this.

“I just want you to know, I may not be her real brother, but if you do ask her out, don’t hurt her. Actually, don’t hurt her either way.” Niall said, with a serious look, before laughing.

“I promise I won’t,” Ashton promised, putting a hand over his heart.

“I’m ready—whoa, Niall did you scar the poor boy?” Gemma said, walking down the stairs only to see Ashton looking nervous.

“No, I’m fine,” Ashton said, still nervous, “Let’s go, wouldn’t want to be late.” Ashton said, almost rushing towards the door.

“Whoa, what happened in there?” Gemma asked, as she was rushing behind Ashton.

“Err, just… I don’t know, it was kind of fine, like he was all chill, then he kind of went serious, then he laughed. He’s a weird one. Why’s your brother dating him?” Ashton said quickly, while also politely opening the car door for Gemma.

“I can’t answer that for you, but I assume it’s because Harry’s kind of similar to him.” Gemma shrugged.

“I like him, but at the same time, he kind of scares me.” Ashton said, when he opened the car door for himself.

“Don’t worry, he kind of scared me too. He was too happy for my liking.” Gemma giggled.

“I can tell…” Ashton said, when he started the engine. “So, tonight we have a gig, and if you’re okay, do you want to come?” Ashton asked.

“I’d like to hear you guys live again, sure.” Gemma said.

“Oh thank god, because I got you a ticket, and I didn’t want it to go to waste.” Ashton said, with a smile on his face.

“Oh, did you _know_ I was going to say yes, Irwin?” Gemma teased.

“Maybe I had _some_ hope.” Ashton shrugged.

“You’re just a little lucky,” Gemma giggled. Ashton smiled, even though Gemma couldn’t see the happy smile on his face.

“I guess I am,” And for some reason, Ashton had a little hidden meaning behind it.

A little while later, Gemma and Ashton were at a park, slightly secluded from the noisy part of London. Gemma smiled, because she saw a cute picnic set up.

“What’s this for, Ash?” Gemma asked, looking at Ashton who innocently shrugged. Ashton gestured for Gemma to sit down, which she gladly did. Ashton sat next to her, opening the picnic basket. He felt cheesy, like he should be in a movie now.

“What would you like?” Ashton said, opening the picnic basket and showing Gemma what was in it.

“You brought broccoli?” Gemma giggled, “The boys were right, you would make a girl this.” Gemma rolled her eyes, and decided to grab some broccoli anyway. Have to eat healthy anyways, Gemma thought.

“Hey, I wanted to balance the healthy and junk food in here… You should have seen what Luke put in here; I couldn’t feed that to you.” Ashton said.

“What was it?” Gemma said, taking a bit of her broccoli.

“He put like leftover pizza, from like two days ago – kind of gross now. He put a shit load of candy. I love him, but I also don’t want you eating too unhealthy.” Ashton said, and his cheeks slowly went pink.

“Aww, you care for us.” Gemma teased, rubbing her tummy for emphasis.

“Of course, you’re like…family.” Ashton said.

“Aww, thanks Ash.” Gemma said, “I think you are going to be a wonderful father one day, you know, when you’re not too immature.” Gemma teased.

“I will let you know, that I have surpassed Luke on the mature level now.” Ashton joked.

“Oh, surpassed, do you even know what it means Irwin?” Gemma teased.

“Err, maybe. That’s beside the point.” Ashton said, pouting.

“See, you’re like a little kid still.” Gemma laughed.

“Ugh, you’re right.” Ashton said, giggling. “I think I just enjoy being a kid still.” Ashton said.

“But, Ash, you’re 24.” Gemma said.

“So, you’re like 27.” Ashton said back.

“What’s your point? I’m more mature than you are.” Gemma said.

“Because you’re pregnant or because you’re smarter?” Ashton asked.

“Both.” Gemma said, shrugging as she bit another broccoli.

“Fine,” Ashton said, giving up on trying. He bit his own broccoli, as he stared at the sky. It was beautiful, and sunny. The sky was blue, almost like the colour Gemma had in her hair once – not that he didn’t totally stalk her once…

“The sky’s pretty.” Ashton said, breaking the nice silence. Gemma hummed, as she stared at the sky too.

“It is, isn’t it?” Gemma said.

 _This is the point you make some cheesy comment Ashton and it makes her giggle_ , Ashton thought to himself as he gazed at Gemma who was still staring at the sky. Ashton tried to find the perfect compliment, but couldn’t.

“Take a picture,” Gemma joked, when she saw Ashton staring at her.

“I would, but a picture is worth a thousand words, and you’re worth a **million**.” Ashton blurted, not knowing where it came from.

“You’re pretty cheesy for a guy who doesn’t have a girlfriend,” Gemma said.

“Well, I do live with Calum. Sometimes he sings Chris Brown, and sometimes it’s really cheesy.” Ashton said, “I think Luke does sometimes too, but honestly, it an once in a lifetime when it happens sometimes.” Ashton chuckled.

“Your band mates are weird,” Gemma commented.

“Tell me about it.” Ashton said.

“I know, I remember watching a video where you said you didn’t like them before you joined.” Gemma admitted.

“You watched our videos?” Ashton asked.

“Sometimes,” Gemma admitted again.

“Cool,” Ashton said casually.

After a few hours, and as the sky slowly turned a darker blue, the two found their way back to Harry’s flat. Ashton awkwardly walked Gemma to the door, before they stopped. As Gemma was about to unlock the door, Ashton said something.

  “Would it be okay if we went on a date?” Ashton blurted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Ashton likes Gemma. That's the start to something possibly new?


	5. IV: Am I fat yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's month four, and Gemma's feeling a little insecure. And maybe she finds herself a little...jealous?

> In **_month four_** , I’m starting to show more… Harry, why did I agree to this? —Gemma

          It’s the end of the fourth month, and Gemma’s wondering why she made this choice. Every day she stands in front of a mirror, observing her new small belly. Her belly wasn’t much bigger, but it was more noticeable than last month.

          “You look fine,” Niall assured, standing behind Gemma with a kind smile. Niall didn’t have work, so he was at home with Gemma while Harry was out shopping for something – no real reason why he was out shopping.

          “I know, it’s weird though.” Gemma said, rubbing her belly softly.

          “The fact that you’re pregnant or the fact that your belly is showing more?” Niall asked.

          “Both. More the belly thing…” Gemma said, staring at the belly that barely showed. _I can’t believe there’s a human inside me_ , Gemma thought, _and not only that, but it’s for my little brother_.

          “It’s perfect though, it means you’re healthy.” Niall said.

          “Pfft, like I can’t be. All Ashton does is bring me fruits and vegetables every day.” Gemma scoffed, with a happy smile on her face.

“How are you two?” Niall asked, a playful smile on his face. He knew that Gemma wasn’t dating Ashton, but he definitely noticed Ashton’s not-so-secret crush on her.

“We’re fine, he’s fine, I’m fine.” Gemma said, shrugging at her brother-in-law’s question – despite the fact they were not married, Gemma thought of Niall as a brother-in-law anyway. “He’s leaving in a few days, they have a new tour to do now.” Gemma said smiling softly.

“They’re getting pretty big, aren’t they?” Niall asked, remembering the first time he met Ashton, and the band was gaining new fans by the day.

“Yeah, I don’t doubt it, they sound good and look good.” Gemma said.

“Especially Ashton?” Niall suggested cheekily, with a cheeky smile to match.

“Yes, he’s attractive.” Gemma said, rolling her eyes.

“That he is. I think…if he was gay…and if I wasn’t with your brother, I’d date him.” Niall confessed, giggling softly.

“I think Harry would be offended by that.” Gemma said, laughing at Niall’s words.

“Oh yes he would,” Harry said, scaring the two. Harry was standing in the doorway, with a playful smile on his face, “But hey, I mean, they’re attractive lads, so I’m not _that_ offended.” Harry teased.

“I like that you’re gay, it means we talk about hot guys, but I should probably be disturbed by that fact my brother and I share an interest for guys…” Gemma said, giggling.

“Hey, remember a few years back, when we were talking about that hot guy we saw on a trip…and you ended up getting his number.” Harry teased, bringing up a memory from when Harry was 19, and it was nearly half a year before he met Niall.

“Yes, that guy was hot, but he was kind of a jerk.” Gemma said, remembering the memory.

“Can we stop talking about hot guys,” Niall said, trying to end the conversation.

“Sure, I was going to start making an early dinner.” Harry said, clapping his hands together before making his way towards the kitchen.

“Yay, food. I’ve been hungry for the past…four hours.” Niall said, “We have like no food, Harry.” Niall said, following behind Harry, while still talking to him. 

* * *

 

The middle of the fourth month, Gemma had an appointment, but with Harry away, and Niall being the only there, she asked him to join her for her monthly ultrasound appointment.

“I’m so nervous,” Gemma said, gripping Niall’s hand nervously as she sat on the doctor’s table.

“It’ll be fine.” Niall reassured, squeezing Gemma’s hand reassuringly.

“I know, but I’m just nervous. These appointments always make me uncomfortable.” Gemma admitted, her hand gripping Niall’s tightly – almost as hard as she’s seen in movies where someone gives birth, and grips the father’s hand too tightly.

“I’m just glad you invited me here.” Niall said, slightly changing the subject.

“Well, my brother wasn’t here, you’re supposed to be the other half of him, so hey, why not.” Gemma joked.

“I’m also the father, since well, it was my sperm.” Niall teased.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot that.” Gemma joked, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

“Of course you did.” Niall said, the same amount of sarcasm as Gemma’s eye roll. 

* * *

 

“Hello Ms. Styles and Mr. Horan,” the young woman doctor said, walking in with a bright smile.

“Hello Dr. Bell, it’s nice to see you again.” Gemma said, smiling politely at the doctor, but still having a grip on Niall’s hand.

“It’s nice to see you, Harry told me you weren’t able to make the last few appointments, Mr. Horan.” The doctor said, while she was getting set up for the appointment.

“Oh, yeah, I’ve been working more lately, but I took the day off today, since Harry wouldn’t be here for Gemma.” Niall said, smiling happily.

“Okay, well Ms. Styles, I see that your belly is growing now.” The doctor commented, before adding, “Be aware this is cold, like always.”

“Yes it is,” Gemma said, wincing at the coldness of the gel. Niall rubbed Gemma’s knuckles when he saw her eyes close, and he assumed it was from the cold gel.

“Okay, Mr. Horan, since this is your first time, that’s your child, right there.” Dr. Bell said, pointing towards the monitor, where a small spot was their child.

“Oh my god,” Niall gasped, staring the spot that was his future child. His eyes were wide, filled with hope, happiness and love. “Did I tell you how much I love you for doing this, Gem.” Niall said, squeezing Gemma’s hand once, while he smiled greatly, full of happiness.

“Once or twice.” Gemma teased, smiling at her brother-in-law’s happiness.

“Thanks a bunch, Gem. I’m so glad you love Harry enough to do this.” Niall said, leaning in to hug Gemma softly. 

* * *

 

“It was so cute, Harry cried, because the baby’s getting bigger,” Gemma said, video chatting with Ashton. “And Niall continually hugged me and told me how much he loved me for doing this.” Gemma added, giggling.

“Sounds perfect Gem, I can’t believe you’re four months already.” Ashton said, a happy smile on his face.

* * *

Currently Ashton was on tour, in other European countries. Gemma could see that his band mates were goofing around in the background, while Ashton had headphones, so he could hear and speak clearly. 

“I know right, I can’t believe it’s been this long already.” Gemma gushed, a smile full of happiness on her face.

“Can I ask something,” Ashton changed the subject, a serious face now placed.

“Sure you can ask anything.” Gemma said, shifting on her bed, slightly uncomfortable from her previous position.

“I know we’re not actually dating or anything, but I was wondering if you were fine if I went on a date…” Ashton said.

Gemma wouldn’t, nor did she feel she should, admit that her heart broke softly as he asked her that question. Sure they weren’t dating, but Gemma was always hesitant to date people, especially if her brother didn’t like them. But the problem was, was that Harry loved Ashton _too much_ – or more than any of her exes.

“No, no, it’s fine.” Gemma said, and she felt as if she was lying, but she didn’t want to. She wanted him happy, and her acceptance was happy enough.

“Okay, because a girl asked me on a date, but I said I’d think about it.” Ashton said. “She’s really cool, we met the other day,” Ashton started explaining, and Gemma stopped listening.

“Hello, Gemma?” Ashton spoke, breaking Gemma from her non-existent thoughts. Gemma felt bad, she wasn’t listening, because she actually didn’t want Ashton to go on a date with someone – especially if they only just met.

“I’m sorry, you’re probably tired from today. Maybe we can just chat tomorrow?” Ashton suggested, Gemma nodded.

“Sure, I’m really tired. Good night Ashton.” Gemma said softly, before letting a fake yawn go.

“Night Gem, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Ashton said, blowing a soft kiss to Gemma, with a small smile afterwards. 

* * *

 

Gemma did one other thing that month, she ignored Ashton for a few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question, who likes the chapter names? I find myself funny. I bet you'll like the last chapter's title, because it's epic. And yes, I have all the chapter titles written, just not the chapters themselves. Also, did anyone notice that the doctor's name was Dr. Bell. I made the doctor have my last name, not that the doctor is actually me, it was an 'on the spot' kind of thing.


	6. V: Aww it's cute...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's month five, and maybe Gemma's realizing her feelings for someone. And maybe that someone just likes her too. Oh, and Harry's going to his unborn child, as he joins his sister for her appointment - since he wasn't working for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for just posting six chapters in one day, but I have this posted on my Wattpad [jabellwilson] too. I just wanted it on here as well. Also, while we're on topic of posting this on my Wattpad too...I haven't written a chapter since then, so don't ask for the next one yet. I'm still trying to write other things, and it's a bit conflicting with exams. So... I'll write as soon as I can?

> In **_month five_** , we can see the baby a little more clearly. It’s kind of cute… —Gemma

          After weeks of ignoring Ashton, it was month five and Gemma decided she should stop ignoring her feelings for Ashton, and the fact he probably went on his date with the unknown girl.

          “Answer me please Gem.” Ashton texted, and other various texts of similar meanings. Gemma sighed, Niall looking at her when he heard her sigh.

          “What’s wrong Gemma?” Niall asked worryingly, “It’s not the baby is it?” Niall asked, hoping it wasn’t that.

          “No, I just feel horrible.” Gemma said.

          “About what?” Niall asked, letting a sigh of relief it wasn’t the baby, but willing to listen to what it actually was.

          “Okay, so say I liked Ashton,” Gemma said, Niall interrupting with a giggle, “And say he asked if it was okay to go on a date with another girl, and I ignored him for nearly three weeks, would he be pissed?” Gemma said, as if she were telling him a theoretical story.

          “Well, he would be pissed that you ignored him, and possibly ask why you did. But I think he would be happy to find out you liked him back.” Niall said, ending with a teasing smile.

          “Oh shush, I think I’m going to finally reply to him…” Gemma said, taking her cell phone out to finally reply to the many messages she never deleted.

          “Good girl,” Niall joked, standing up and walking towards the kitchen for a drink. “I hope he understands.” Niall said once, before entering the kitchen.

          “I’m sorry.” Gemma typed, before quickly adding, “I’d like to explain why, so call me, video or voice.” Gemma said, hesitantly sending the text message. 

* * *

 

          Later that night, when Gemma was reading a book peacefully, she heard her phone start ringing, and she knew exactly who it was.

          “Hey Ash- oh hey Michael…” Gemma said, seeing that it was indeed Michael instead. “What are you doing with Ashton’s phone?” Gemma asked.

          “Oh, Ashton’s out, and he kind of forgot this. I saw your message, apparently he lost it last night…” Michael said. “How are you, Ms. I’m five months pregnant?” Michael teased.

          “Oh I’m fine, Mr. I’m in a band called Five Seconds of Summer.” Gemma teased back.

          “That’s good. So I don’t know why I called, but Ashton said he would be home about this time, and since you tried contacting him, I thought I’d call.” Michael said, smiling cutely. “So what do you need to explain?” Michael asked.

          “Nothing,” Gemma lied, mostly not wanting to tell Michael what she needed to explain. “Nothing I have to explain to you, right now.” Gemma said, informing him she would tell him after.

          “Oh is it a Gemma and Ashton thing to explain?” Michael said, wiggling his eyebrows.

          “Maybe…” Gemma admitted.

          “Come on tell me, I won’t tell him…” Michael said, pouting, in hopes she would give in.

          “Fine, but you have one rule. Plug in headphones, because this is for your ears only.” Gemma said, stern eyes looking at Michael.

          “Fine…” Michael said, shuffling to grab his headphones from, what looked like, a desk. “Okay, there,” Michael said, grabbing his headphones before plugging them in. “Happy now?” Michael asked.

          “Yes. Okay…” Gemma said, “Did Ashton happen to tell you I was ignoring him?” Gemma asked, and continued once she saw Michael’s nod. “Well, and I hate to admit this, but I was ignoring Ashton because I found out I did like him, but when he asked if it was okay to go on a date with someone else, I said yes, but…since I found out I liked him too, I decided to ignore him.” Gemma said, leaving Michael in a state of shock.

          “You what?” Michael said simply, staring at Gemma in his state of shock. “You…you like him too?” Michael asked quietly, turning to make sure Luke or Calum wasn’t in the room.

          “Yes, surprisingly… I don’t know how I didn’t notice that before…” Gemma said.

          “I kind of thought you two liked one another, but I never said anything. Because what if you didn’t, then it would get  his hopes up, and what kind of best mate would I be if I told him the girl he liked, liked him back, but she didn’t actually.” Michael said.

          Gemma giggled, “Aren’t you a great wingman.” Gemma teased. “But um, hey, thanks for listening… I need to go though, err, get Ashton to call me…whenever he can.” Gemma said, about to end the call.

          “Or you could talk to me now.” Ashton said, popping out from the doorway. Gemma bit her cheek, seeing Ashton, and wondering if he heard what she just confessed. Ashton’s loud voice could be heard, despite the fact Michael had headphones on. Gemma saw Michael fiddling with the headphone cord, and saw that it was now unplugged.

          “Um, hello…” Gemma said awkwardly. Gemma saw from the corner of her eye, Niall standing there with a small smile on his face, before he stuck a thumb up.

          “So… I heard through the grapevine what you told Michael…” Ashton confessed, now taking his phone back. “And I find it cute.” Ashton teased.

          “Err, yeah… I thought I told him to… How did you… I feel so embarrassed now.” Gemma said, bowing her face down, with her cheeks tinted lightly.

          “I may or may have not been there the entire time, and Michael turned the headphones up when he had them in, and I have to apologize for possibly bursting an eardrum from the fact it was all the way up.” Ashton said.

          “So… Um… You weren’t on a date? And you didn’t lose your phone?” Gemma asked, hoping to stray from an awkward conversation of what just happened.

          “No and I did lose my phone, I found it an hour ago…” Ashton admitted.

          “Oh, okay… Um… So about what I needed to talk to you about…” Gemma said, an awkward smile on her face. _She looks like Harry when she smiles that_ , Ashton thought.

          “Okay… Before you talk…  I need to, err, confess something… Okay you may know, I’m a complete idiot, like all the time, and the way I am with a girl is no different… So I came up with a stupid idea to see if you would get jealous that I was asking another girl on a date… To be honest I didn’t think you’d get jealous, but I also didn’t think you’d like me back…” Ashton confessed, blushing as he said more.

          “To be honest, I didn’t think I liked you…until I felt my heart break that you wanted to go on a date with a different girl…” Gemma confessed, feeling like a teenage girl again suddenly.

          “Well, um, can I ask something?” Ashton asked.

          “As long as you aren’t asking to go on a _real_ date, then sure.” Gemma teased.

          “Okay, so, um I should be doing this in person, but as I won’t see you for a month… Would you, Ms. Styles like to be my girlfriend? Not like…officially… I want to take you on a few dates before we make anything official…” Ashton asked, while also blushing more, with a smile of a little kid.

          “Well, Mr. Irwin, I would definitely not mind being your girlfriend, and I cannot wait for any future dates you have planned.” Gemma said, smiling happily at Ashton.

* * *

          “So you’re telling me that you’re dating Ashton now?” Harry asked. Three weeks ago was when Ashton asked, but Harry is still in shock for some reason.

          “Yes Harry. Can I go now. I have an appointment. They said we could find out the sex if we wanted.” Gemma said, fixing her coat once, before going to grab her purse.

          “Okay. I’m sorry about the pestering, it’s just… I haven’t seen you with a guy in a while… And now that you’re pregnant, I have a need to protect you…” Harry mumbled, grabbing his coat as well.

* * *

          At the doctor’s office, Harry watched as Gemma nervously bit her cheek. Harry worried about his sister, because she didn’t _have_ to do this, but she did this. She didn’t have to agree. She didn’t _have_ to do this for her brother, her would have asked someone else. She didn’t _have_ to gain weight, just so her brother could add a family member. She didn’t _have_ to do all this, _but_ she is. 

          “I love you, _a lot_ , Gem.” Harry said, grabbing his sister’s hand, squeezing as a reassurance.

          “I love you too Harry, stop worrying.” Gemma said. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, wondering how she knew he was worrying. “You had a serious face, one that I remember that you always did before telling me something bad.” Gemma said, verbally answering Harry’s thoughts.

          “Oh. I was just thinking… You didn’t have to do this for me…” Harry said, spilling his true feelings. “I know I said I wanted a kid, and I asked you first, but you didn’t have to do this…” Harry said

          “Yeah, but I saw how excited you were just thinking about having a kid…” Gemma said, “I love you enough to do this.” Gemma said, patting her brother’s shoulder once.

          “I know, but… I worry about it… What if you can’t have another kid after this…” Harry said, thinking of something horrible. He always wanted a niece or nephew, and he always hoped for one.

          “Then I’ll adopt, it’s no big deal Harry.” Gemma said, reassuringly squeezing her younger brother’s hand.

          “Hello Mr. Styles, it’s nice to see you again.” Dr. Bell said, walking in with her usual bright smile. “Hello Ms. Styles, your belly sure is growing more and more now, isn’t it.” Dr. Bell said, a slight teasing tone.

          “Nice to see you too,” Harry said, shaking the doctor’s hand politely.

          “I know, I can’t believe I’m five months…” Gemma said.

          “Well let’s see how the little thing is now.” Dr. Bell said, clapping her hands together before setting up like she always did.

          “Remember this will be cold…” Dr. Bell warned, as she always did. Gemma winced, still not used to the cold gel.

          “Okay, Mr. Styles, you weren’t here last time, but I assume they showed you the picture…” Dr. Bell said, as Harry nodded. “Well, that little spot grew, and now it’s bigger. See…” Dr. Bell said, pointing towards the baby on the screen.

          “Oh my gosh,” Harry gasped, staring at the progress made. His baby, his child, was growing by the day.

          “You’re very happy, aren’t you?” Gemma teased, noticing Harry’s eyes were slightly watered.

          “I am, I can’t thank you enough for doing this…” Harry said, kissing Gemma’s head repeatedly.

          “Okay, now the serious question, do you want to know the sex, or shall that be a surprise?” Dr. Bell asked.

          “Err, I’d like it to be a surprise…” Harry said.

          “Whatever he wants.” Gemma said, shrugging.

          “Okay, we’ll find out in three months.” Dr. Bell said, leaving the room to go print a picture for the two siblings to bring home.

* * *

          “Gemma!” Ashton’s voice yelled, as he made his way towards Gemma. Gemma smiled, finally seeing Ashton in person for the first time in more than a month. “You’re getting bigger,” Ashton said, stopping a few feet in front of Gemma, with a gobsmacked face.

          “Oh shush, that’s what happens when you’re pregnant.” Gemma said, hitting Ashton’s arm. “Now hug me.” Gemma said, pulling Ashton into a hug.

          “Is this a part of being pregnant too? Because I remember specifically you hated hugging a few months ago…” Ashton teased, hugging Gemma back.

          “Maybe, I think it’s the emotions.” Gemma said, burying her head on Ashton’s shoulder – something she picked up from Niall’s hugs.

          “I kind of like the emotional side of you, it’s different from your sarcasm.” Ashton teased, giggling at his comment.

          “I may be pregnant, but I am definitely not afraid to hit you, Irwin.” Gemma said, laughing at the same time.

          “Oh, feisty pregnant woman.” Ashton teased, pulling from their long embrace. “Oh, um, hey. I know this is sudden…but uh, is it okay if I spent the night at your place?” Ashton asked.

          “Sure, Harry wouldn’t mind, and I think Niall would love it… For he cares, he’d invite all four of you.” Gemma laughed, thinking of how much Niall adored the band.

          “Oh, okay.  I just wanted to spend time with you while I’m here, since we leave in a week, and most of my time will be spent at the studio this week.” Ashton said, fiddling his fingers, while he blushed.

          “Aww, it’s fine. If not, I’ll sneak you in my room.” Gemma teased, adding a wink, only making Ashton blush more.

          “Okay, okay. I have to go tell the lads I’ll see them tomorrow…” Ashton said, about to walk away.

          “No, how about we have an evening out. Go eat or something?” Gemma said, stopping Ashton before he could walk away.

          “Oh, sure. Just the five of us, or Niall and Harry too?” Ashton asked, turning around again.

          “I don’t know, Niall’s been working all week, I think he and Harry might end up having a movie night. So probably just the four of us.” Gemma said, shrugging.

          “Okay, I’ll go ask them.” Ashton said, running towards where the lads where.

* * *

“Ashton continually talked about you while we were gone, it was horrible.” Michael said, teasing his band mate, who was blushing from all the stories they have been telling Gemma, while she giggled.

“Can you shut up now,” Ashton said, burying his head in his hands.

“Oh no, I think your girlfriend here is enjoying the stories.” Calum teased, pointing towards a hysterical Gemma, who was red from laughing too hard.

“She’s not my girlfriend, well officially,” Ashton said, hitting his head against the table, hoping the server would be coming in the next minute.

“Whatever mate, we just like teasing you. Since…well you haven’t had a girlfriend in a while.” Calum said, his voice no longer teasing like it was earlier.

“Whatever, are you done teasing now?” Ashton said lifting his head.

“Yes and no. I have one more story,” Luke said, giggling before he could finish his sentence. “So while we were away, Ashton continually wrote horrible songs about you, and he would sing them in falsetto notes, but he would frustratingly rip the paper before writing a new one. This happened at least ten times, and half of those times where when you two weren’t talking.” Luke laughed.

“Oh shut up, not like you haven’t written a horrible love song.” Ashton muttered, crossing his arms, with a pout on his face.

“Yeah, but I don’t rip the papers…” Luke pointed out.

“Fine, they were embarrassing, and horribly badly written.” Ashton muttered, grumpily.

“Your grammar gets worse every time I see you Ashton.” Gemma teased.

“Yeah, always…” Ashton said his tone still grumpy.

“Aww, you’re in a bad mood now. Sorry for teasing you…” Gemma said, rubbing Ashton’s shoulder lightly. “I find it adorable though…” Gemma said, her voice with a hint of teasing.

“Shut up.” Ashton said, still grumpily. “I don’t like being teased.” Ashton said, pouting now.

“You know, I see facial hair and hairy arms, but you act like you’re five years old. Are you sure your band name isn’t 5 years of childhood?” Gemma teased, running a finger along Ashton’s jawline, feeling the facial hair at her fingertips.

“Stop teasing me now.” Ashton said, shivering from the touch of Gemma’s cold fingertips.

“I’m no teasing you…maybe a little.” Gemma giggled.

“Can we get a server?” Ashton yelled, trying to ignore Gemma’s small acts of teasing. As Ashton waved one of the waitresses over, who walked over.

“May I help you guys?” The waitress asked politely.

“I’d like to order a…” Ashton trailed off, reading the menu once more, “number 3 special?” Ashton asked, handing the menu over to the lady.

Everyone else took their orders, silently giggling as Ashton grumpily had his arms still crossed.

* * *

“You guys were horrible.” Ashton mumbled, walking in behind Gemma, as they arrived to Harry and Niall’s flat. “I can’t believe you all continually teased me,” Ashton grumbled, taking his jacket off as he spoke.

“It was cute, you were flustered and grumpy.” Gemma teased, taking off her own coat.

“Yeah, but they were telling you embarrassing stories of when we were away…” Ashton grumbled, his cheeks tinted from the embarrassing stories.

“Aww, it was nice to know you tried writing songs for me.” Gemma giggled.

“Actually I did write a song, they just never knew about it.” Ashton said, blushing at his confession.

“Are you ever going to sing me it?” Gemma asked, her eyes sparkling at the thought he wrote her a song.

“Maybe…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is tad longer than usual. I kind of like playing out a Gemma and Ashton relationship, it's kind of cute, because I can make them like friends, but they like each other, and they know that. Anyway, I hope you like it.


End file.
